Tenka muteki no Shinobi-dou
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Basado en el CD drama En la época feudal, en medio de una terrible guerra, una chica es ofrecida como tratado de paz entre ambos señores feudales, mientras tanto, dos parejas de ninjas son asignados a una misión en común pero con objetivos diferentes: proteger y asesinar a la chica.


_**~El camino invencible de un ninja~**_

Eran tiempos de guerra, un infierno día tras día que arrastraba a todos sin piedad.

Pero aun con todo eso, _una flor nace en el desierto..._

La princesa Haruka Nanami seria llevada como ofrecimiento de paz entre ambos señores feudales, claro que algo preocupado por la chica, se mandaron como escoltas a dos de los mejores ninjas.

Masato y Syo, los únicos dos ninjas que se consideraban lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar a cabo esa importante misión.

Al mismo tiempo, en el reino contrario, el señor feudal de esas tierras había mandado a dos de sus mejores ninjas a hacer un trabajo.

Cecil y Otoya, ambos, ninjas de alto rango, con uno de los mejores entrenamientos tenían que llevar a cabo la tarea...de asesinar a la princesa.

* * *

><p>El día en que la chica partió de sus tierras fue despedida en respetuoso silencio y algunos sollozos de la gente ya que era conocida por su amabilidad y simpatía, temían por su princesa.<p>

Lo que no sabían era que no muy lejos se encontraban tanto Syo como Masato observaban que todo fuera bien, aunque por experiencia sabían que lo interesante empezaría hasta salir de la aldea...

Seguían de cerca al carruaje que transportaba a la chica fijándose en que nadie los siguiera y que nadie llegara, se detuvieron en segundo en el que el rubio pudo hacer contacto visual con el peliazul y le indicó con una sola mirada que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Syo oyó un ruido detrás de él y se volteó justo a tiempo para evadir unas estrellas con una pirueta.

-¿Has visto mi jutsu de clonación?- murmuro un pelirrojo en una rama del árbol.

Masato no tuvo tiempo ni de advertirle cuando un rayo rojo cruzo por detrás de su compañero atravesándolo con una cuchilla por el pecho, la figura del chico se quedo quieta por un instante hasta que se transformó en solo hojas.

- ¡Muy listo!- exclamó el rubio- Ese fue mi jutsu de sustitución

El peliazul iba a ir a ayudar a su compañero a atrapar a el pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera varias kunais volaron hacia el impidiéndole avanzar.

Cecil estaba parado sobre una de las ramas del árbol contiguo con una ligera sonrisa.

- No puedo jugar ahora- murmuro el peliazul.

- Lo lamento, tengo que entretenerme un poco. - dijo el castaño con su amplia sonrisa. Su mano se rodeó de lo que parecían ser rayos y se dirigió corriendo al peliazul, este saco su katana de la funda de su cintura y la interpuso antes de que el puño del chico impactará en el.

- Para ser un niño, lo estas haciendo bien- sonrío Otoya.

-¿¡A quien le dices niño?!- reclamó el rubio sin dejar de atacar- ¡Te demostrare que aun no uso toda mi fuerza!

Hizo unos movimientos con las manos y varios clones rodearon al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto la pelea de Masato y Cecil había avanzado hasta el suelo en el cual ambos se atacaban y de vez en cuando se reunían tratando de atacar con sus espadas.

_"Aunque todos seamos enemigos, esto es admirable"_

- Luchare con todas mis fuerzas, hasta el final- murmuro Masato con una ligera sonrisa en un choque de sus espadas.

- No eres rival para mi, creo en mí mismo- le devolvió Cecil empujándolo y rodeando su mano de rayos de nuevo.

"_El kanji para la palabra ninja se escribe con los de espada y corazón" _

Ambas parejas peleaban y se defendían sin perder de vista sus principales objetivos: asesinar y proteger a la princesa.

Los cuatro pensaban solo en eso: "_en el camino de un ninja solo hay dolor" _pero si hay alguna salvación, es la sonrisa de una bella dama.

Por mas entrenamientos que reciban para alejar cualquier pensamiento mundano eso es algo que no dejaba de rondar por sus mentes.

_"Al luchar con espadas reales, hay un instante en el que los dos nos podemos entender, que si no fuera por el aislamiento o las misiones...seguramente hubiéramos llegado a ser amigos. Así que vamos a cantar al otro mundo" _

Las kunais que había arrojado el pelirrojo hacia todos los clones del rubio habían dado en su figura, así los clones desaparecieron y solo quedo el Syo real con la kunai en el pecho, lo que no vio Otoya fue a uno de los clones del rubio, antes desaparecer lanzo unas estrellas que lograron darle en la espalda.

- Bien jugado- murmuro Otoya con rastros de una sonrisa.

- Ese era mi 1000% - sonrío Syo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ninguno de los dos profirió un sonido, ambas katanas habían dado en el blanco, el castaño atisbo una sonrisa y el peliazul se la devolvió cerrando los ojos pacíficamente.

-¿No había tiempo para jugar?- preguntó Cecil con una encantadora sonrisa.

- La guerra es un juego muy peligroso- le devolvió Masato con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"El tiempo durante la guerra es un infierno. Combatimos en secreto, sin piedad. _

_Pero aun así, en un desierto una flor puede florecer, la luna ríe pidiendo fin a este caos sin procedentes"_

* * *

><p>El señor feudal acepto el tratado de paz solo después de enterarse que sus dos mejores ninjas estaban muertos, pero no acepto a la chica como acuerdo.<p>

En cambio, era los cuatro ninjas los que habían dado su vida para traer la paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Es mi primer de Utapri ^^ y me base en el CD drama "Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou " que es de mis favoritos n.n **

**En un principio iba a hacer como si fuera en tiempo real y esto fuera una actuación pero me gusto mas las idea de que realmenge fueran ninjas ^-^ **

**Se que es muy corto pero prefiero un One-shot corto que uno largo sin trama ^-^ **


End file.
